Table 37
by DarkGirlX
Summary: Oneshot: I had never expected to see him again, but there he was. Could a chance meeting rekindle what once was? Read and find out. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer:** If you recognize them, I don't own them. OCs and plot are mine. No trademark or copywrite infringement is intended. So, please don't sue. Enjoy!

* * *

Stunned, I could only stare at the door. Out of all the people in the world and all the places he could have gone. He walks into mine. Never in a million years did I expect to see him back here. Once upon a time, we had been friends, almost like siblings, and then it all ended. Thinking back to that time still makes me sad as it was a very painful parting of ways. I never told him the full story; I always thought it would hurt him too much. Is that so wrong of me?

Watching him now from my hiding place behind the kitchen door of my restaurant, I can't help but notice how much he's changed, and yet he looks the same as always. Hair longer than I remember, but eyes still as intense as ever, and the same smirk on his face that used to make me so mad. As if he knew all the answers but couldn't be bother with sharing them. Of course it doesn't hurt that I see him on TV once a week. The little girl in his arms surprises me, but it must be his. She looks so much like him. That thought causes a slight pang in my chest. Yeah, you guessed it, the one thing I never told him, that I was in love with him. But he looks so happy now… Maybe I did do the right thing after all. It would have held him back, and that was something the James Storm I knew would never allow. He had dreams to follow and a destiny to fulfill, as cliché as that sounds, and he did both. I couldn't help but be proud of him, even if he no longer acknowledged my existence. Really, who can blame him?

He thinks that I ruined his relationship with his then current girlfriend, but all I really did was telling him what I had seen. I'll never forget the look on his face for as long as I live. The hurt, betrayal, and then the anger, all directed at me. But I guess that's what love makes you do; I know I'd never believe any of those things about him. It's a testament to both how much I love him and how truly pathetic I am, that I still feel the need to apologize and make things right, nine years after the fact.

There are others at his table with him and the baby, but he's the only one I can focus on. Not even the yelling of my employees can divert my attention. I watch him laughing and talking with his new friends, and I wonder if he'd even recognize me now. I'm not the same little girl that he had grown up with all that time ago. I've lost weight, put on muscle, grew my hair out and got contacts. Yeah a complete 180 from where I had been.

Seeing his table's waiter headed back to deliver the orders, I grabbed him by his sleeve just as he entered the kitchen. I'm sure I scared the poor kid; he had just started after all. What possessed me to do it is something I may never know, but somehow the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Chad, whatever table 37 orders is on the house, understood?" My voice was low, so as not to carry, but somehow it still did and the entire kitchen stopped where they were and looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. Sure it wasn't something I normally do, but this was different, it was for an old friend.

The kid just nodded hurriedly stuttering, "Yes, Ms. Divers."

Letting go of Chad's uniform sleeve, I went back to my post of watching without being seen. I have no idea how long I remained there, just observing, knowing I probably would never be this close to him again. I was completely unaware of anything going on around me, and that wasn't like me, since I took so much pride in this new business. I watched as others left and new people take their seats, but still James and his friends remained, lingering over coffee and laughs. It was the way I always liked to see him, but in the past, I had always been there with him. It stung to be left out now, even if it was my own doing.

I remained there, letting the James of the past come up and superimpose itself onto the James of today. Family barbeques, football games, parties; our families even took vacations together a few times. Everywhere I went, he was there. And then the night I seen Heather cheating on him, it all changed.

I know it must have seemed strange for me to tell him this out of the blue, especially since we had fought about her before, but I was only trying to tell him the truth, minus one very big detail that wouldn't have helped my case any. James had already accused me of being jealous of her. Sure I was, but I was also concerned for him. Heather was trouble with a capital T, and I didn't want to see him hurt. I just didn't know that I would be the one to hurt him. And here I am, nine years later, still thinking of the fact. How sad is that?

I jumped as a paper towel hit me on the side of the head. Whipping around, I saw my co owner and college roommate was standing there, watching me with a bemused expression. "What are you doing?"

After opening and closing my mouth a few times I finally manage to get a resounding "nothing" out.

Kelly shook her head at me before saying. "You know its almost closing time, right? And you haven't made an appearance."

Since opening the restaurant just six short months ago, it had become my habit to walk around the tables and talk with the patrons. Just to see how they were, and in what way we could improve our service. It was the highlight of the night for me. Whether the verdicts were good or bad, the fact that people stopped in was enough for me. But tonight was different. James was out there, and there would be no avoiding him once I stepped out.

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking maybe you could do that for me while I… um, did something else?"

Kelly simply laughed at me before taking my hair net off and shoving me out the door and right into Chad. My face flushed as I stumbled into him. I looked to see who had seen my less than graceful exit. Luckily for me everyone was preoccupied. Sighing in relief I turned to apologize to the unfortunate waiter.

"It's alright Ms. Divers. But, table 37 would like to know why I refuse to bring them a bill, and since you were the one that told me not to, I thought I should get you to explain."

My eyes widened and I could feel the color leave my face. Cursing myself silently I started to make my rounds, smiling, and chatting with everyone but table 37. I knew giving that order would raise questions, but I had done it anyway. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, I had no choice but to go over there and say hello. I had hoped putting it off would give me time to collect my thoughts. But, no, it only served to make me so nervous I almost ran out. Taking one last deep breath and putting on my most professional smile, I walked over to the dreaded table. Of course it helped that James had walked away.

"Good evening, everyone, my name is Vicky Divers and I'm the co owner of this restaurant. I understand you have a question for me?"

One of the two men stood and extended his hand. "Chase Stevens, nice to meet you and this is Chris Harris." Of course I knew who they were, but I didn't want them to think me some crazed fan. So, I played dumb.

After shaking both hands, Chris spoke up. "We were actually just wondering why we couldn't seem to get the bill."

With a wide smile, I responded with, "Your meals are on the house tonight. Consider it a favor to an old friend." Seeing the confused expressions on their faces, I knew I had only made things worse. Fortunately for them, and very unfortunately for me, a new voice spoke up from behind me.

"Hey guys, who's this?"

I couldn't help but stiffen up at the deep southern drawl of his voice. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, my smile slipped away. The owner of the voice I had longed to hear the most and dreaded at the same time was standing behind me. Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't remember me. Turning slowly, I tried to smile again, but it felt more like a grimace. From the way his eyes widened and his mouth hung open, my guess would be that he did, in fact, recognize me.

Damn.

"Vicky? Is that you?"

"Hello, James." Yeah, nine years apart and dreaming of this, that's the best I could come up with.

I squealed in surprise as he handed his daughter to Chris and engulfed me in a hug. "God, it's good to see you again. How've you been? What are you doing here?"

Caught off guard, it took me a moment to finally stutter out. "I've been good, and I own this place. Well, part of it anyway."

"Wait, you're the reason we can't seem to pay, aren't you?" The smile seemed to grow bigger on his face as he talked.

After nodding my head in affirmation, he laughed and pulled out a chair, urging me to sit. The next few moments were spent getting to know Chase and Chris and catching up with James. Have I mentioned how adorable his daughter is? He's so proud of her. Fatherhood suits him well. I asked him about Heather, and he couldn't remember who she was. Maybe he's forgotten our argument as well. Hey, I can hope, right?

All too soon they were leaving, James was once again walking out of my life, but he had promised to keep in touch this time. I clutched the paper with his number in my hand. Who knows, perhaps one day I'll get the courage to tell him how I feel, but in the meantime, at least I have my old friend back. I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to comp the meals of table 37 after all. With a bright smile on my face I closed the door behind them and flipped the sign to close. An amazing end to an ordinary day.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I should be updating House of Cards, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I took a break while at work and here it is, a new oneshot. LOL Keep in mind this is my first try of first person POV, so go easy. :) Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave me a review and look for the next update tomorrow or so. 


End file.
